Garfield And Odie On The Run FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Garfield and Odie go to bed like normal pets. They wake up in the morning in a different world and a trainer's trying to catch them. Will they be stuck in the Pokemon World forever?
1. Prolouge

Garfield And Odie On The Run   
Prolouge   
  
Thursday March 13,2003  
  
I was going to wait on this story, but I couldn't any longer. Before you read,   
this   
Garfield/Pokemon Crossover is going to have tons of action. Note, both Garfield   
and Odie will   
be talking in here. A sneak peek: Ash is sort of the villian in this story.  
  
Jon-"Good night boys! See you in the morning!"  
  
Garfield and Odie-"Good-night!"  
  
Jon-"Remeber NOT to howl tonight Odie. Okay?"  
  
  
Odie-"Got it."  
  
***He shut off the light and left the door open a little bit***  
  
Garfield-"It's been a long day. Odie. One word of advice. When it's cold, DON'T   
lick a lamp   
post."  
  
Odie-"I know that now. This bandage on my tounge is driving me nuts!"  
  
***They laughed and went to sleep. The next morning, they both woke up on hard   
dirt***  
  
Garfield-"Odie? Do you know what happened?"  
  
Odie-"Looks like we're somewhere far from home."  
  
***Before Garfield could reply, a voice broke out***  
  
Voice-"Look at those 2 Pokemon! Go Charizard!"  
  
***The trainer was Ash Ketchum. Garfield and Odie ran into the forest just as a   
gigantic flame   
shot down where they had been seconds before***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Starting out good isn't it? Review please!  
  
  
  



	2. Part 1

Garfield And Odie On The Run   
Part 1   
  
Sunday March 23,2003  
  
  
***Note*** I DO NOT Own Pokemon or Garfield. Bt the way, I forgot to mention that in the   
last one, Team Rocket are sort of the good guys in here.  
  
Odie-"Garfield, we have to run now!"  
  
Garfield-"Running isn't one of my strong suites, but in this case, I'm with you!"  
  
Ash-"Charizard! Don't let them get away!"  
  
***Garfield and Odie were running with all of there might. They kept having to run in zig-zags   
because of flames being shot at them. Finally, they darted into a cave and out of site of the   
Charizard***  
  
Garfield-***Panting*** "How long is this going to go on! And what the heck are Pokemon?   
That person should know we aren't a Poke-whatever!"  
  
Odie-"Stop complaining. At least we got away."  
  
Garfield-"For now. But how long will we be safe? Who knows how long we'll be allright."  
  
***They stopped as they heard voices***  
  
Jessie-"Come on and hurry up James! Stop whining!"  
  
James-"But Jessie! My feet are tired and I am to!"  
  
Jessie-"Fine. We'll take a short break in that cave."  
  
Meowth-"We won't be the only ones in there. There's a cat and a dog."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Not as much action as the first. Oh well. Review!  
  
  



	3. Part 2

Garfield And Odie On The Run   
Part 2   
  
Thursday April 24,2003   
  
I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated this story for a month. See what I mean about having   
too many? Well, I'm going to try and finish this one rather quickly. I can NEVER have this many   
going on at one tim again. It's too hard. Okay, let's start the story.   
  
James-"Uh, okay. That's fine. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."   
  
***They walked in and sat down. Then Meowth spoke***   
  
Meowth-"They look absoulutly terrified."   
  
Jessie-"What happened?"   
  
Garfield-"Nothing."   
  
***All 3 of them nearly fell on their backs in shock***   
  
James-"A talking cat?"   
  
Odie-"And a dog."   
  
***They were starting to get over their shock***   
  
Meowth-"So what's wrong?"   
  
***Garfield and Odie looked at each other and began telling their story***   
  
Jessie-"That's outrageous! Anyone with a brain can see you two are not a Pokemon!"   
  
James-"Well help you get back to where you belong. We'll protect you."   
  
Meowth-"I thought we were bad guys!"   
  
Jessie-"Only where Pokemon are concerned and Garfield and Odie are not Pokemon."   
  
James-"Let's get you out. Lead us to the place that you came here."   
  
To be continued...   
  
This story is going to have a little Sci-Fi towards the end for a little well freakyness. Review!   
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 3

Garfield And Odie On The Run   
Part 3   
  
Thursday August 7,2003   
  
Opps. Went a little long on this story haven't I? I'm going to try and finish this one today because   
there's only two, maybe three parts after this one. Enjoy! Oh, wait. I do not own anything to do   
with Pokemon or Garfield so you can't sue me. LOL!   
  
***They got to the end of the cave but stopped***   
  
Jessie-"What's wrong guys?"   
  
Garfield-"We don't want to go out there. That person could be lurking right outside!"   
  
Meowth-"We can distract them while you run for it if they are, okay?"   
  
***Garfield and Odie nodded. They slowly stepped outside which was completly void of Ash   
and company. They stood for a minute blinking in the sunlight since they were used to the   
darkness of the cave***   
  
James-"Okay. Lead us to the spot."   
  
Odie-"Okay. I can see marks in the dirt over there which must mean we had slid around   
that corner there."   
  
Garfield-"Odie? When did you grow a brain?"   
  
Odie-"Ha ha. Very funny."   
  
***They walked over to the squeal marks and looked around***   
  
Garfield-"I remeber running through those bushes right there."   
  
***They looked. Sure enough, there were a couple broken branches lying on the   
ground***   
  
Meowth-"Okay. Let's go through them."   
  
***Garfield, Odie, and Meowth got through with ease. Jessie and James on the other   
hand, were much bigger so it was a lot harder for them to get through***   
  
Jessie-"Think I got enough scratches on my arm?"   
  
Meowth-"I can make more."   
  
James-"Shut up!"   
  
Odie-"Right there! That's where we were! I remember because I marked a tiny "X" in the   
dirt!"   
  
Garfield-"Where the heck did you grow a brain?"   
  
***Odie was just about to say something when they heard something that made their   
blood run cold***   
  
Ash-"There's the Pokemon! They won't get away this time!"   
  
To be continued...   
  
Ya like? Review! Oh, I just made a webpage. Check it out and tell me what you think. The URL   
is and everytime you go, click   
"Refresh". Thanks!  
  



	5. Part 4

Garfield and Odie on the Run Pikachu Part 4 classof2006rocks1987@yahoo.com  
  
Friday August 8, 2003  
  
Hi peoples! This is my first story I'm sending in by myself without someone sending it in for me! I hope it works. Hope you enjoy the last part!  
  
Odie-What did I hear?!  
  
James-"You try and find where you were! We'll hold them off!"  
  
***Garfield and Odie ran for it and skidded to the "X" and began looking around***  
  
Garfield-"Look for something that might open a porthole to the way back Odie!"  
  
Odie-"Right. What's usually in the movies you watch Garfield?"  
  
Garfield-"There's usually a little black button that opens the gate and connects 2 worlds."  
  
***They paused for a second and glanced at Team Rocket. They seemed to be holding them at bay***  
  
Over to Team Rocket and Ash***  
  
Ash-"Since when do you protect Pokemon??!!"  
  
Jessie-"You stupid twerp! They're a cat and a dog! What do you have for brains, marshmallows??!!"  
  
Ash-"Out of my way!"  
  
James-"No. You have to battle us to get to them!"  
  
  
***Back to Garfield and Odie***  
  
Garfield-"I don't want to leave them to deal with that, but we have to get back home. It's   
almost time for lasagna!"  
  
Odie-"Is that all you care about??!!"  
  
Garfield-"No."  
  
***He accidentally tripped over a branch and stepped on a small black button. Right in front   
of their eyes, a small porthole opened. It had purple and pink swirling around in a circle.   
Garfield stepped off of it and it disappeared***  
  
Garfield-"QUICK ODIE! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO HOLD THIS DOWN WITH!!!"  
  
***Odie grabbed a fairly large branch and slammed it onto the button. The pothole opened once   
more***  
  
Odie-"Garfield! Let's go!"  
  
Garfield-"Team Rocket!!!"  
  
***They turned around and their mouths dropped***  
  
Odie-"When we leave, take the branch away from that spot. Once we're back home, it'll disappear. Thanks for all your help."  
  
Garfield-"Good-bye. We'll remember you."  
  
***And together they leaped into the porthole. It sucked them in and with a pop, they disappeared***  
  
The End  
  
Good ending! Did you like? Review! I better write my webpage URL on a piece of paper so I can   
put it at the bottom. Well, one less story for me to finish!  
  



End file.
